


Schicksal

by xxhhunter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, Não Temos Vagas, Português, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhhunter/pseuds/xxhhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schicksal, Destiny?<br/> Qual é a diferença entre a sorte e o destino? No final as duas levam ao mesmo objetivo. [Germania/England]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schicksal

**Author's Note:**

> AU de universidade de temosvagas. yuku. com

Qual é a diferença entre a sorte e o destino? No final as duas levam ao mesmo objetivo.

Seu nome era Hadrian Friedrich Strauss, um nome com qual o outro rapaz lutava para pronunciar. Trinta anos bem vividos, quatro com um fuzil na mão. O nome do outro era Arthur Kirkland, 23 anos entre uma infância cretina e uma vida adulta monótona. É claro que ele se perguntava sobre os dois.

Encontrar Hadrian naquele bar, naquela noite, daquele jeito? Só podia ser sorte. Nenhum outro tipo de ocasião teria terminado desse modo, com os dois dividindo o mesmo colchão, reclamando do calor enquanto o ignoravam e mantinham-se um nos braços do outro, cochichando filosofias. Nenhuma outra sequência de eventos deixaria com que os dois tivessem se encontrado, não daquele jeito. E talvez, se não fosse pela sorte de ambos, Arthur estaria sozinho naquela madrugada de Quinta-feira, os olhos ameaçando se fechar por si só enquanto ele murmurava suas teorias sonolentas, os dedos penteando os fios loiros compridos distraidamente.

\- Você acredita em destino? - murmurou, descansando os olhos de leve e suspirando, forçando-se a manter-se acordado apesar do horário. - Acredita que todo mundo tem um caminho traçado? Que não nos conhecemos por sorte? E que não há como mudar isso?

\- Eu não sei. - Hadrian respondeu no mesmo tom, a cabeça recostada em uma mão enquanto observava Arthur lutar contra o sono. O inglês não era acostumado a ficar acordado tão tarde durante a semana, os olhos verdes desfocados e distantes, apesar de tentar manter-se ali - Acho que sim. E você?

Arthur deu de ombros. Não sabia. Sempre ouviu falar da sorte. Era sorte ele ter passado em matemática na quinta série, era sorte ter os amigos que tinha e, diabos, era sorte ele ainda estar vivo. A idéia de destino lhe parecia distante, mágica, quase. - Acho que me assusta um pouco.

\- Hmm?

\- Destino. Dá um pouco de medo. - explicou - Como se eu não controlasse o que eu mesmo faço.

Hadrian riu. Claro. Arthur podia se fazer de certinho ou do quê quisesse, no final ele era o mesmo rebelde de sempre, obcecado por escrever a própria história, querendo a própria liberdade das garras da sociedade. Os cabelos longos se enrolavam ao redor dos dedos de Arthur enquanto ele brincava com as mechas, a cabeça nas nuvens. - Não é o contrário? - Hadrian perguntou.

O outro levantou os olhos, questionando. - Como assim?

\- A sorte. Não é você que a controla, ela controla o que vai ou não vai acontecer. O destino te dá opções. - Continuou, puxando o outro pra perto - Eu gosto de pensar… Quando me lembro de todos os que já morreram por aí. Não foi /azar/ que fez aquele menino pisar em uma mina. Foi destino. Era a hora dele de ir para o céu, ou o paraíso, ou algo do tipo. E quando a gente se conheceu… Quando você decidiu sair aquele dia, e eu decidi procurar por emprego ali… Foram nossas próprias decisões, mas guiaram até o destino certo.

Arthur riu, quase fazendo graça da fala dele. - Soa melhor assim. 'O destino certo'.

Hadrian assentiu, beijando-o de leve e mantendo a expressão cansada de fim de dia. Arthur fez o mesmo, se aconchegando.

\- O aquecedor está alto.

\- São os malditos latinos friorentos.

Riram de leve, aquietaram-se.

\- Quero saber uma coisa. - A voz do britânico veio fraquinha. Hadrian estava quase fechando os olhos, mas voltou a olhar o outro.

\- Hmm?

\- Você acha que mesmo se tivéssemos seguido caminhos completamente diferentes. Se estivéssemos em pontos diferentes do mundo. Ainda iríamos nos encontrar? - o inglês sussurrou - Acha que de algum jeito, qualquer jeito, íamos acabar aqui, juntos? Mesmo se fossemos criados de formas opostas à que fomos? Mesmo se, não sei, tivéssemos /saído da rota do destino/?

A expressão séria de Arthur fez Hadrian rir, recebendo de volta uma encarada que ele quase merecia. Passou um braço ao redor dele e deixou que se deitassem confortavelmente, indo dormir. - Nos encontraríamos mesmo se você fosse uma fada e eu um cientista. Boa noite, Arthur.


End file.
